The present invention generally relates to gaming machines and methods of gaming. A particular embodiment of the present invention relates to a method of determining and awarding a bonus award in a linked community game.
With the increase of gambling at gaming venues has come increased competition between gaming venues to obtain a larger share of the total gambling spend. Gaming venue operators have therefore continuously looked for new variations and types of games in order to attract both new and return customers to their venues.
In response to this need, suppliers of gaming devices and systems have attempted to provide the sought after variety, while still developing games that comply with the relevant regulations in the jurisdiction of the gaming venue operator. Suppliers of gaming devices therefore are faced with restrictions on the types of games and gaming machines that are allowable, both in terms of the prevailing regulations and in terms of providing a return on investment to the gaming venue operators.
Under these regulatory and financial considerations, gaming machine suppliers have developed methods of awarding prizes in ways that are entertaining. For example, one category of game play involves community games, where multiple players participate in the same games, and where the players may either compete against each other, or work together against the house (i.e. a gaming venue or venues). One or more players may win a community jackpot or one or more community prizes after a community game. A bonus or feature game may be triggered after the base game play portion of the community game has concluded.
Any reference in this specification to the prior art does not constitute an admission that such prior art was well known or forms part of the common general knowledge in any jurisdiction.
Throughout the specification the term “comprise” and variations on this term including “comprising” and “comprises” are to be understood to imply the inclusion of a feature, integer, step or element, and not to exclude other features, integers, steps or elements.